


cute

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, F/M, cute stuff, really just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has learned more about human customs since the last time he left and wanted to try some with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute

Today Is Tuesday and you're at school. You're not extremely popular but well known because of your easy-to-get-along-with personality. You have one more period before you go home and the last class of the day is chemistry.

As you're sitting you see the area around you slow to a stop and turning grey. You roll your eyes. He's at it again.

"Hey Bill. I'm kinda busy here." You say. The little triangle floats over to your table and sits on it.

"Hey kid! I'm just really excited to show you what I've learned about humans today. What a cute species." He coos

He senses your impatience and says "But I'll show when you're home OK kiddo?" But before you answer he dissapears and everything goes back to normal.

♦ 45 minutes later ♦

You unlock your door and step into your home grabbing a drink from the fridge and walking up to your-room. As soon as you enter Bill poofs out from the ceiling and you hold your hand up.

"I know you're really excited Bill but let me get my homework out of the way before 'this' happens."

You say with little hand gestures. He gives a groan  
"C'mon kid pleassseee." He pleaded floating around you in circles.

"Chill Bill. I literally have like 10 questions to do."  
While you did your homework he grabbed a piece of paper and colored pencils and started doodling. When he showed you them and you called them "good" he hung it up on your wall in appreciation.

"Okay I'm done Bill. What did you want to show me?"

He quickly popped into his human form and instructed you to lay down.  
"Uhh Bill? Where are you going with this? We can't do 'that' today." You said.

"Nah Doll it's not that. Just.... this is gonna sound weird but I was learning about what humans do for affection besides sex and I found 'body worship'." He explained.

"I mean, it was weird to me cause who worships bodies am i right? but it just means showing love for specific body parts which I could do."

You nodded and he gestured to your clothes. You took them off but left your underwear(and bra if you wear them) on. You lay down and watch him closely.

He leans over you and gives little butterfly kisses all over your face: lips , cheeks , jaw and eyelids and you giggle.

He kissed your neck, no biting or licking , no marking your body, just soft kisses.

His hands traveled up and down your soft stomach so lightly that it tickled. You certainly enjoyed all of this and how overall gentle it was.

He instructed you to flip over and started to massage your shoulders and muttering about how soft you were.  
You relaxed under Bill's touch and thinking about how much you really needed this, considering the fact that school was so stressful and that you didn't feel like having sex with a demon at the moment.

He planted kisses on the backs of your thighs feeling you shiver. 

After Bill proceeded to 'worship' your body he lay down next to you and you snuggled into his side. You wrap your arms around him and he puts his head in the crook of your neck, nose tickling you.

"Thanks Bill." You spoke up but he didn't say anything, just hugged you tighter.

The thought raced in his mind:

'I think I'm becoming attached to this kid.'

**Author's Note:**

> Is this better or worse than the last one?


End file.
